Crow (WTA)
Crow is both a Totem of War and of Cunning. Crow of Cunning Overview Like most scavengers, Crow trusts the strong to do his killing for him. Survival depends on finding the right opportunity and making the most of it. Once Crow has found a powerful ally, it patiently, loyally, and humbly supports him. This does not mean, however, that a Crow pack will tolerate exploitation or betrayal. If betrayed, the pack seeks out a better opportunity: a new, more powerful ally who can carry out retribution. Failing that, crow-spirits patiently carry out revenge with remarkable subtlety. * Background Cost: 2 Traits & Ban Traits Packs of Crow gain +2 Alertness and +2 Subterfuge and +1 Etiquette. The totem spirit usually circles around or lands on the shoulder of the Garou he’s currently helping. Ban Crow’s followers accept their station in the hierarchy of Garou, remaining loyal to those they serve. Some extend this to extreme tribal loyalty, while other interpret this as fanatic support of an individual. Either way, if the pack isn’t zealous enough in supporting a more powerful Garou, the totem spirit will disappear for a while. If the pack doesn’t notice or care, the totem spirit may orchestrate its own schemes to ensure that Crow’s children return to the fold. Crow asks his children consider an additional Ban': '''forsaking all wealth and trusting Gaia to provide. If they accept this challenge, the pack members cannot keep anything of value other than their fetishes and dedicated items; instead, they need to “recycle” trash for what they need. If the pack formally declares they are upholding this additional Ban at a monthly moot, they gain one temporary Honor right away; they also receive one temporary Honor each time they renew this pledge. In addition, the pack’s totem spirit becomes more powerful, gaining the equivalent of another five temporary points in the Totem Background; this lasts until the next monthly moot. Instead of a lone crow spirit, the totem then manifests as a murder of crows eager to help the pack scavenge for whatever they need. Packs brave enough to make this pledge learn how well Gaia provides for them. Crow of War Overview Followers of Crow are, first and foremost, survivors. This does not mean they are selfish or unconcerned with the affairs of others, however. Quite the contrary – Crow’s followers take a keen interest in the world around them, and many of them are the humblest and most self-effacing Shadow Lords in existence. Crows make poor warriors, but they are intensely observant and quite loyal. They do not take betrayal lightly, however, and will go to remarkable lengths to gain revenge in whatever fashion they see fit. * '''Background Cost: '''2 Traits & Ban Traits Packs of Crow gain two points in Alertness and Subterfuge and one point in Etiquette. Ban Crow asks that his children remain loyal to those they serve. He does not expect this from children whose leaders treat them poorly, however, or whose leaders are corrupt. In these instances, Crow asks his children to find a way to remove those leaders from power, and to replace them with others who are worthy of his children’s respect. If this is not possible, Crow never punishes loyalty. References # WTA. 'Tribebook: Bone Gnawers Revised, p.87. # WTA. '''Shadow Lords Tribebook, p. 52. # WTA. Tribebook: Shadow Lords Revised, p. 78. Category:Totems (WOD) Category:Spirit beings (WTA)